Gone and Back again
by Anteli
Summary: Matthew breaks up with Gilbert after being together for 2 years. Something happens and maybe they go back to eachother again.


**A/N: This is one old Fanfiction that is based off a roleplay I had with a friend some time ago. It was just laying on my computer so I fixed it up a little and decided to make it my first published Fanfic.**

**Summary: Matthew breaks up with Gilbert after being together for 2 years. Something happens and maybe they go back to eachother again.**

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

><p>"...It's... Over." Was the last thing Matthew said to Gilbert before he gave him a last kiss "I'll see you around, eh...?" Matthew asked before he walked away.<br>Gilbert couldn't believe it, Matthew had just broken up with him. Only becuse they had a little fight, again. He decided to try and forget Matthew, forever.

Two months later Matthew sat at a café in France all by himself, and sometimes he glanced at his phone, hoping for that someone would call him.

For Gilbert's part, he was laying in his apartment on the couch, somehow still thinking about Matthew after all this time, until it knocked on the door.

"It's open!" He yelled, not even bothering to to get up from the couch.

His brother, Ludwig, opened the door and waltzed in with Feliciano behind him. "Bruder." he simply said. When Gilbert didn't answer he tried again. "how are you, Bruder?"

Gilbert sighed and thought for a while before he answered. "I'm fine." though he didn't sound so sure.

"are you really?" Ludwig asked, not convinced at all by Gilbert's slow answer.

Gilbert sat up. "Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" he clearly sounded irritated.

"Matthew." Ludwig simply said, and glanced out the window down on the street.

"So you think I'm still Grumpy about that, huh? I've told I don't need that bastard anymore!" Gilbert answered.

"No! Matthew!" Ludwig Yelled and pointed out the Window. Outside from the Window you could clearly see how Ivan had gone Crazy and currently Beating Matthew to death.

Before Gilbert could think, he had already ran out from the apartment down on the street.

"Become one with me, Canada ~" He could hear Ivan say before he hit Matthew again with his pipe.

"Oi, Ivan!" Gilbert yelled in a atempt to get Ivan's attention.

Ivan let go off the now unconscious Matthew and turned to Gilbert "Da~ ?"

"why don't you go after someone in your own size!" Gilbert yelled in an angry tone.

Ivan held up his pipe and hit Matthew with it again before he smiled like a maniac. "Don't want to~"

That Made Gilbert furious, he attacked Ivan without thinking blowing kick and hits everywhere.

But Ivan wasn't amused he easily blocked Gilbert's kicks and hits while he still smiled like a psychopatic child.

He took the chance to hit Gilbert with his pipe.

Gilbert fell to the ground, but what Ivan didn't count on was that he would quickly recover from the hit. Gilbert threw his fist to Ivan's face and Ivan fell on his butt and dropped his pipe.

Gilbert Walked towards Ivan looking very pissed off, which in fact, he was.

"QUIT IT!" Gilbert flinched when he heard the voice of his brother who had just yelled.

Ludwig picked up the pipe and stood between them, he looked over at Feliciano. "Feli, check on Canada!" Felicano only nodded and quickly went over to Matthew's side. Ivan only looked at Ludwig with a surprised expression.

Ludwig turned to his brother and glared at him. "You're acting like two kids! Bruder, you ought to know better and YOU -" he turned to glare at Ivan. "- This is the last warning. Go!" Ivan did as told and quickly dissapeared.

Feliciano was currently feeling Matthew's pulse, which were barely there. "Ludwig, He barely has a pulse!" he yelled at Ludwig in panic.

Ludwig pushed Gilbert towards Feliciano and Matthew. "Go and help him! Now!" he demanded

and Gilbert only did as he was told and walked up to them to help Matthew.

A few hours later, they had moved Matthew into Gilbert's apartment and ontop the couch, where he also slowly became conscious again, coughing quite a bit.

Gilbert has been at Matthew's side the whole time, refusing to leave him.

Matthew slowly opened his eyes and the first he saw was Gilbert.

From where Ludwig was standing he could see in both Matthew's and Gilbert's eyes that they were both still in love with eachother, he waved at Feliciano to come with him. When Feliciano was at his side, they both walked into the kitchen to leave Gilbert and Matthew alone.

Matthew looked down at his hand which Gilbert were holding, and then he looked up at Gilbert again. "Gil..." he said with a weak voice. Gilbert only smiled at him. "... thank you.. I-I heard you..."

Gilbert looked confused. "heard me?"

Matthew nodded. "When you saved me from Ivan.."

"oh.. that." Gilbert scratched his neck.

Matthew slowly raised up his other hand, showing Gilbert that he wanted him told hold his hand. Gilbert took Matthew's hand and felt a spark go through their hands. And it seemed like he wasn't the only one who noticed it.

A tear made it's way down Matthew's cheek. "D-did you feel that? T-the spark from our hands …?" he asked. He really wanted Gilbert to have felt that.

Gilbert nodded. "Ja, I felt it" he answered.

Matthew Slowly sat up without letting go of Gilbert's hand, he looked deep into Gilbert's red eyes. "I... I love you.."

"R-really?" Gilbert asked, not quite believing his ears.

Matthew nodded. "Y-yes."

Gilbert smiled. " I love you too, Matthew~" Looking deep into Matthew's eyes to show that he really meant it.

Matthew smiled a little. "T-that gave me the chills.." He loved hearing Gilbert say that he loved him. Gilbert laughed a little. "I've missed hearing you say it..." Matthew leaned closer to Gilbert.

"And I have missed you." Gilbert said with a smile.

"I've missed you too." Matthew whispered before he closed his eyes, laid down and slowly drifted off to dreamland, dreaming of his White haired Prince. Oh he would NEVER leave Gilbert EVER again.

* * *

><p><strong>More Notes: This was my first Fanfic ever. Be kind on the Reviews, I have a tendacy to take things a bit too personal.<strong>


End file.
